Famous Last Words
No matter what the movie, star, or means of death, there's always something they say just before they die that have become known to this day as "famous last words". Sometimes the phrase used in the movie can be dead-serious, funny, revelant, iconic, or just plain great. On this page a list of these quotes (in chronological order) can now be compiled. Please add the quote, the name of the actor or actress, and the movie and year. Remember, include ONLY memorable quotes that are the last lines of the character before they die in the movie, just before they die, not minutes before and was simply a throwaway line in the script. Sometimes, the character's final line before their unfortunate demise is the last line in the movie, so those can be included. Hopefully this list might also be another tool to use to figure out who died in what movie when separate pages for celebrities are compiled. The List *"Mother of Mercy, is this the end of Rico?" - Edward G. Robinson in Little Caesar (25 Jan.1931) *"I knew you'd come to me Flora...I wanted to come back to you my darling...I failed. I meddled in things that man must leave alone." - Claude Rains (to Gloria Stuart) in'' The Invisible Man'' (13 Nov.1933) *"You cursed brat! Look what you've done! I'm melting! I'm melting! Oh, what a world, what a world! Whoever thought a good little girl like you could destroy my beautiful wickedness? I'm going! Oh, I'm going, oh, oh --" - Margaret Hamilton in The Wizard of Oz (25 Aug.1939) *"Rosebud." - Orson Welles in Citizen Kane (5 Sept.1941) *"Never trust a woman." - Barry Fitzgerald in [[And Then There Were None (1945)|''And Then There Were None'' (1945)]] *"It's her life or ours. No one will ever know. Richard, LISTEN TO ME! Richard I love you. Ohhh...Richard...RICHARD!" Lynn Bari (to Vincent Price) in'' Shock'' (1 Feb. 1946) *"Made it, Ma! Top of the world!" - James Cagney in White Heat (3 Sept.1949) *"From Hell's heart, I stab at thee. For hate's sake, I spit my last breath at thee. Oh...Damn it whale!" Gregory Peck in'' Moby Dick'' (27 June 1956) *"If you was a gentleman you'd at least speak to me. Hey you, LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKIN' TO YA!"- Valerie Allen in'' I Married a Monster from Outer Space'' (Oct. 1958) *"Do you know something? This is the most wonderful day of my life."- Jenny Hecht (to Patty McCormack) in Wagon Train: The Mary Ellen Thomas Story (24 Dec 1958) *You, you came back, for a place like this. Why? A man like you. Why? Eli Wallach (to Yul Byrnner) in The Magnificent Seven (23 Oct.1960) *"End of transmission." William O. Douglas Jr. in The Outer Limits: The Galaxy Being (16 Sep.1963) *"The machines are everywhere! Oh you'll find them all your'e a zealous people! And you'll make a great show of smashing a few of them; but for every one you destroy hundreds of others will be built and they'll demorilize you, break your spirit. Create such rips and tensions in your society that no one will be able to repair them. Oh you're a savage...dispairing planet. And when we come here to live you friendless, demoralized flotsam will fall without even a single shot being fired. Senator, enjoy the few years left for you. There is no answer. You're all the same. Dark, persuasive, you demand--insist on knowing every private thought and hunger of everyone. Your family's, your neighbor's. Everyone but yourselves." Jeff Cory in The Outer Limits: O.B.I.T. (4 Nov.1963) *"I will deal with her later, at the moment, she is where she ought to be, at the controls." - Gert Frobe in Goldfinger (17 Sept. 1964 UK) *"Yahooo! Yahooo! Ahhh Hooo! Waahh, ahh Waa Haaa! Ahhooh, Wahoo! Waa h.........." Slim Pickens riding the A-bomb in Dr. Strangelove: Or, How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb (29 Jan.1964) *"Mein Fuhrer, I can walk!" - Peter Sellers in Dr. Strangelove: Or, How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb (29 Jan.1964) *"All over" -- Cliff Robertson (in reply to Angus Lennie's *where does it hurt ? ") in 633 Squadron (Apr.1964) *"What we've got here is failure to communicate." - Paul Newman in Cool Hand Luke (1 Nov.1967) *"Oh good. For a moment there I thought we were in trouble." Paul Newman(to Robert Redford) in Butch Cassidy And The Sundance Kid (24 Oct.1969) *"Look at me, Damien! It's all for you!" - Holly Palance in The Omen (25 June 1976) *"From Hell's heart, I stab at thee. For hate's sake, I spit my last breath at thee!" - Ricardo Montalban in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (4 June 1982) *"I've seen things you people wouldn't believe. I've seen attack ships on fire off the shoulder of Orion. I watched C beams glitter in the dark near the Tannhauser Gate. All those moments will be lost...in time, like tears...in...rain. Time to die." Rutger Hauer in'' Blade Runner'' (25 June 1982) *"Live long and prosper." - Leonard Nimoy in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (4 June 1982) *"There is... another... Sky...walker..." - Frank Oz in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (25 May 1983) *"Tell your sister, 'You were right.'" - Sebastian Shaw in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (25 May 1983) *"The only way to avoid finding yourselves on the front pages is for one of you to kill Wadsworth. Now." - Lee Ving in Clue (13 Dec.1985) *"I'll be waiting...And you'll be late...as always" - Sophie Ward in Young Sherlock Homes (4 Dec.1985) *"And so now, after all these years, Mkabayi, I am once again in your hands, (after being speared) "The Swallows (British) have Won."." - Henry Cele in'' Shaka Zulu'' (24 Nov.1986) *"For God sakes, Brenner!" - Sam Wanamaker in Raw Deal (6 June 1986) *''I Know...In Hell!'' - Mickey Rourke in Angel Heart (6 Mar.1987) *"I'M IMORTAL...I'M IMORTAL"- Tony Todd in Enemy Territory (22 May 1987) *"Fuck me in the heart!" - Stephen McHattie in Caribe (24 Dec.1987) *"CHRIS?...COME TO ME!" - Malick Bowens in The Believers (10 June 1987) *''WHAT IS YOUR MAJOR MALFUNCTION NUMBNUTS...DIDN'T MOMMY AND DADDY SHOW ENOUGH ATTENTION TOO YOU WHEN YOUR WERE A CHILD?'' - R. Lee Ermey in Full Metal Jacket (10 July 1987) *"You don't understand. We mean you no harm. We seek a peaceful co-existence." Robert Schenkkan in Star Trek: The Next Generation: Conspiracy (7 May 1988) *"NO, NO, NEVER, NEVER! DEATH FIRST!" - John Robert Garrett'' ''in'' Star Trek: The Next Generation: Loud as a Whisper'' (7 Jan. 1989) *"Eat this, you big sack of fish shit!" - Cindy Pickett in Deep Star Six (13 Jan. 1989) *"Beck Save Yourself!"- Ernie Hudson in Leviathan (17 Mar. 1989) *"Back The FUCK OFF...BITCH!" - Brion James in The Horror Show (28 April 1989) *"NO...Extra...Business!"- Cameron Dye in Out of the Dark (5 May 1989) *"I can reach it. I can reach it..." - Alison Doody in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (24 May 1989) *"You could have had everything." Robert Davi in Licence to Kill (14 June 1989) *" I thought...You LOVED ME?...Bye." Anthony Rapp in Far From Home (30 June 1989) *"Diplomatic immunity!"-Joss Ackland in Lethal Weapon 2 (7 Jul 1989) *"I would rather die, than pollute my body with Klingon filth."- Steve Rankin in'' Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Enemy ''(4 Nov. 1989) *"So much for true love!" Pat Carroll in The Little Mermaid (17 Nov. 1989) *"Come on, 54th!" - Matthew Broderick in Glory (15 Dec.1989) *"Jesus Christ...Shot by the virgin Midge!" Nick Nolte in Q&A (27 Apr. 1990) *"Can't kill me Burke...I'm the Sandman!" Patrick Kilpatrick in Death Warrant (14 Sept.1990) *"He saw distant light in the Holy Mountain. Selah." Calvin Lockhart in Predator 2 (21 Nov.1990) *"Get out of here, Harrigan. I'm gonna save your ass! This is between me and him." Gary Busey (to Danny Glover) in Predator 2 (21 Nov.1990) *"No, I still have a choice. Maybe I can't destroy you, but if it's God's will, then so be it. If not, then I'll see you in hell!" - Will Bledsoe in The Dark Side Of The Moon (1990) *"Let Me Go...Bull" - Scott Glenn in Backdraft (24 May 1991) *"No I'm Not Dead...I'M NOT DEAD."- Kyle MacLachlan (to an approaching vulture) in '' Tales from the Crypt: Carrion Death(15 June. 1991) *"Ah...here it is at last...my autopsy...goddamnit Martin...you were right...you were right about it all...except for one thing...the sense of touch isn't the first sense to go IT'S THE LAST!"- Tony Goldwyn (as an unaware coroner brings down a bone saw) in ''' Tales from the Crypt: Abra Cadaver''(19 June. 1991) *"Well I, for one, am v-v-very interested to see w-w-what's going to happen next" Derek Jacobi in ''Dead Again'' (23 Aug. 1991) *"Hey Bobby? Remember that girl?" - William H. Macy in ''Homicide'' (28 Aug. 1991) *"I...CAN'T" - Charles Bailey-Gates in'' Knight Moves'' (16 Jan.1992 Ger.) *"You're NOT GONNA GET MY SOUL!" - Forest Whitaker in'' Body Snatchers'' (15 May 1993 Fr.) *"I wanna go home." - Mykelti Williamson in ''Forrest Gump'' (6 July 1994) *"I've lived long enough to live free, proud, to see you become the man you are. I'm a happy man." James Cosmo (to Brendan Gleeson) in ''Braveheart'' (24 May 1995) *"Freedom!" - Mel Gibson in ''Braveheart'' (24 May 1995) *"ED Barkley...we've been around for millions of years...WE HAVE RIGHTS TO REMAIN HERE!" - Michael Dorn ''The Outer Limits: The Voyage Home.'' (30 June 1995) *"Well...You're GONNA HAVE TO FIND SOMEONE ELSE!" - Jay O. Sanders ''The Outer Limits: The Voyage Home.'' (30 June 1995) *"Ryback...RYBACK...RY...BACK."- Eric Bogosian in ''Under Siege 2: Dark Territory'' (14 July 1995) *"I am invicible!"- Alan Cumming in ''Goldeneye'' (17 Nov. 1995) *"I told you...I'm never going back."- Robert De Niro in ''Heat'' (15 Dec. 1995) *"You plannin' to fight me with that little stick?" - Frank Langella in ''Cutthroat Island'' (22 Dec.1995) *"Like I said...It Wasn't Personal!" Kiefer Sutherland in ''Eye For An Eye'' (12 Jan. 1996) *"I Know Your Secrets Phantom" - Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa in ''The Phantom'' (7 June 1996) *"Unbeliveable." - Treat Williams in ''The Phantom'' (7 June 1996) *"Drax...Over here" - James Remar in ''The Phantom'' (7 June 1996) *"Hello, boys, I'm BACK!" - Randy Quaid in ''Independence Day'' (3 July 1996) *"SOLO...Solo..."- Adrien Brody in ''Solo'' (23 Aug. 1996) *"Help me."- Gene Hackman in ''Extreme Measures'' (27 Sept. 1996) *"I woke up happy...I'm going to bed happy... because you're going to be dead." - John M. Jackson in ''The Glimmer Man'' (4 Oct. 1996) *"Stop asking for the how? and why? Martin." - Nick Nolte in ''Nightwatch'' (Feb. 1997 Sp.) *"Don't worry about Weir...I'll take care of him" - Jason Isaacs in ''Event Horizon'' (15 Aug. 1997) *"Do you see?...do you see? DO YOU SEE?...NO" - Sam Neill in ''Event Horizon'' (15 Aug. 1997) *"Yes I See!" Laurence Fishburne in ''Event Horizon'' (15 Aug. 1997) *"Death makes the fragility of life delicious. In general, I'm not opposed to it." - Tilda Swinton in ''Conceiving Ada'' (10 Sep. 1997) *"Yes! Money, money, money, money" - Djimon Hounsou in ''Deep Rising'' (Jan 30. 1998) *"Science is God...no" Bruce Greenwood in ''Disturbing Behavior'' (24 July 1998) *"HEY...TEACHER...LEAVE THOSE KIDS ALONE!" William Sadler in ''Disturbing Behavior'' (24 July 1998) *"Earn this. Earn it." - Tom Hanks in'' Saving Private Ryan'' (24 July 1998) *"What the FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" - Lenny McLean in ''Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels'' (28 Aug 1998 UK) *"Candy...man" - Wade Williams in'' Candyman: Day Of The Dead'' (9 July 1999 Fr.) *"We're going to pull together and we're gonna find a way to get outta here! First, we're gonna seal off this pool --" - Samuel L. Jackson in ''Deep Blue Sea'' (28 July 1999) *"It's miraculous...I feel nothing...nothing at all!" - Frank Langella in'' The Ninth Gate'' (25 Aug. 1999 Belg.) *"But I'm A Fucking Demon?" - Jason Lee in ''Dogma'' (12 Nov. 1999) *"You'll be on the run forever is that how you really want to live?" - Lou Diamond Phillips in ''A Better Way To Die'' (1 Oct. 2000) *"And if you wanna waste your life beating the shit out of Alex every time you see him, then you can just drop fucking dead!" - Amanda Detmer in ''Final Destination'' (17 Mar. 2000) *"She's dead isn't she?...Motherfucke..." -Joey Slotnick in ''Hollow Man'' (4 Aug. 2000) *"They shot me in the lungs ... you wanna hit this shit?" - Marlon Wayans in ''Scary Movie'' (7 July 2000) *"I never saw VENICE!" Vincent Schiavelli in ''Death To Smootchy'' (29 Mar. 2002) *"What's going to happen to my family?" Jimmy Jean-Louis in'' Tears of the Sun'' (7 Mar. 2003) *"I guess we're there huh boss?" Nick Chinlund in ''Tears Of The Sun'' (7 Mar. 2003) *"TEST." - Samuel L. Jackson in ''Twisted'' (27 Feb. 2004) *"Hey, Max, a guy gets on the MTA here in L.A. and dies. Think anybody will notice?" - Tom Cruise in ''Collateral'' (6 Aug. 2004) *"Fuckin' figures." - Michael Kelly in ''Dawn of the Dead'' (19 Mar. 2004) *"Bunch of slimy motherfuckers" Bibi Naceri in'' District 13'' (10 Nov. 2004 Fr.) *"Will you look at that?" Robin Williams in ''The Final Cut'' (11 Nov. 2004 Aus.) *"Then you're fucking crazy, and you'd kill me in this fucking shit hole. Do you know how to make it not hurt?" Izabella Miko (to Garret Dillahunt) in ''Deadwood: Something Very Expensive'' (10 Apr. 2005) *"One hundred thousand, for now. And more when I want it, for as many years as I live! For all the years of my life. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Alice Krige (to Garret Dillahunt) in ''Deadwood:'' ''Something Very Expensive'' (10 Apr. 2005) *"Jesus Joey..." William Hurt in ''A History Of Violence'' (16 May 2005) *"Come on You Motherfu..." Cole Hauser in ''The Cave'' (26 Aug. 2005) *"I am a leaf on the wind, watch how..." - Alan Tudyk in ''Serenity'' (30 Sept. 2005) *"I've come too far to be denied now..." - Wesley Snipes in ''Chaos'' (15 Dec. 2005 UAE) *"Well I'll Be...I haven't heard Pink Floyd in years" - Mimi Rodgers in ''Big Nothing'' (1 Dec. 2006) *"You...Shot...Me?" - Simon Pegg in ''Big Nothing'' (1 Dec. 2006) *"It wasn't supposed to be like this." - Jim Caviezel in'' Deja Vu'' (22 Nov. 2006) *"Die! Die! Why won't you die?!...Why won't you die?" - Tim Pigott-Smith in'' V For Vendetta'' (17 Mar. 2006) *"That's The Most Beautiful Thing You Could Have Ever Given Me!" - Hugo Weaving in ''V For Vendetta'' (17 Mar. 2006) *"Who's gonna clean you up Tom?" - Ed Harris in ''Cleaner'' (14 Dec. 2007) *"Just put the gun to my head and pull the fucking trigger...no one's gonna know about this...just you, me...and God." - Christian Bale in ''Harsh Times'' (10 Nov. 2006) *"It's Solveable...Swagger" - Danny Glover in ''Shooter'' (23 Mar. 2007) *"Are you out of you're mind...are you OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN MIND...I AM A UNITED STATES SENATOR!" Ned Beatty in ''Shooter'' (23 Mar.2007) *"Tell the people I died well -- I died Roman." James Purefoy (to Kevin McKidd) in ''Rome: De Patre Vostro (About Your Father)'' (25 Mar. 2007) *"You have a wicked soul." Lyndsey Marshall (to Simon Woods) in ''Rome: De Patre Vostro (About Your Father)'' (25 Mar.2007) *"You made me do this." - David Morse in ''Disturbia'' (13 Apr. 2007) *"Welcome." - Vinnie Jones in ''Midnight Meat Train'' (7 Aug. 2008 Russ.) *"Do You Even Have A Name?" - John Malkovich in ''Mutant Chronicles'' (10 Oct. 2008) *"Na, son...He was just a bit fucking late that's all...the CUNT." Jim Broadbent in ''Perrier's Bounty'' (11 Sept. 2009 Can.) *"This is the most beautiful day of my life. Anna...Anna..." - Jared Leto in ''Mr. Nobody'' (26 Sept. 2009) *"I don't want to go." - David Tennant in ''Doctor Who: The End of Time'' (2 Jan. 2010) *"God...I wish I had a son like you...time for the family reunion" - Mark Strong in ''Kick-Ass'' (16 Apr. 2010) *"Well I guess I won't be seeing them." - Jeff Fahey in ''Machete'' (3 Sept 2010) *"Fuck It" - Steven Seagal in ''Machete'' (3 Sept. 2010) *"I'll tell you what it is" - James Remar in ''Red'' (15 Oct. 2010) *"We were going to have a boy!"-Tom E. Lewis in ''Red Hill'' (5 Nov. 2010) *"Hello, is there somebody there ?" Juliet Aubrey in F (2010). *Fuck Bruce Willis." - Anthony Anderson in ''Scream 4'' (15 Apr. 2011) *"You're riding shotgun!" - Rutger Hauer in ''Hobo With A Shotgun'' (12 May 2011 Neth.) *"Happy...Now?" - Guy Pearce in'' Seeking Justice'' (2 Sept. 2011) *"Gods help you Theon Grayjoy, now you are truly lost." - Ron Donachie (to Alfie Allen) in'' Game of Thrones: The Old Gods and the New'' (6 May 2012) *"So I shall...I shall dine, after all, at the High Table with the Aesir. Tonight I shall be drinking with our boys." Gabriel Byrne (to Travis Fimmel and Jessalyn Gilsig) in'' Vikings: Burial of the Dead (7 Apr. 2013) *"Is this a rescue?" Timothy Gibbons in '''''Game of Thrones: Kissed by Fire (28 Apr. 2013) *"Please, I didn't do anything. I'm just a squire. Please..." Dean-Charles Chapman (to John Stahl) in'' Game of Thrones: Kissed by Fire'' (28 Apr. 2013) *"Kill me, and be cursed. You are no king of mine." John Stahl (to Richard Madden) in Game of Thrones: Kissed by Fire (28 Apr.2013) *"Olympus Has Fallen...Olympus Has Fallen" - Cole Hauser in Olympus Has Fallen (22 March 2013) *"I'm gonna carve my name into your chest...no no no." - Jason Clarke in White House Down (28 June 2013) *"Bad trade?" - Tom Wilkinson in The Lone Ranger (3 July 2013) *"Well...partner?" - Kevin Bacon in R.I.P.D. (19 July 2013) *"Well...I certainly didn't see that coming." - Anthony Hopkins in RED 2 (19 July 2013) *"Justice... For... ever." - Jim Carrey in'' Kick-Ass 2'' (16 Aug 2013) *"Just cremate me...I don't want to rot in a box." - Melissa Leo in Prisoners (20 Sept. 2013) *"God Will Surely Damn You" - Jai Courtney in I, Frankenstein (24 Jan. 2014) Category:Files